Timeline Distinctions (BMK)
This page will be used to distinguish BMK from the original series, the reboot, and any other fan fictions that are created here. Bakugan Battle Brawlers Nothing actually changes from the Battle Brawlers era. Everything that happens has a purpose and makes sense in the long run. However, some behind the scenes things change that don’t majorly effect the plot. Firstly, all the New Vestroian Bakugan came out of the cards at the same time as the BBB Bakugan. This is to allow Bryce to meet Helios during this time period. When Naga tried to absorb the Silent Core and the dimensions collided, Vestroia also collided with the dimensions where Gundalia, Neathia, and Vestal preside. Since time doesn’t move perfectly parallel between dimensions, the Neathians and Gundalians had centuries with the Bakugan whereas the Vestals only had a couple years before Drago put Vestroia back together. The Bakugan then had three years on Vestroia before the Vestals showed up, but it was only a couple of months after the Bakugan were torn from Vestal and returned to Vestroia that the Vestals invaded New Vestroia to return to playing their game as well as populating a new planet (since theirs was grossly overpopulated). Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Virtually everything is the same here, as well. The only major difference is that all the original character’s Bakugan help Drago destroy the Bakugan Termination System and subsequently evolve. While everyone evolves, only Drago actually changes shape into Helix Dragonoid. Preyas Angelo and Diablo are absorbed by Preyas and he gains their powers allowing him to transform into all six Attributes. *Offically he could always do this, but in the original Japanese version of BBB it’s mentioned that he only ever HAS transformed into Darkus and Subterra, so he doesn’t actually know how to transform into the other three Attributes. Additionally, Alice never doubts her abilities or worries about turning back into Masquerade because they already handled that in BBB. Shun keeps Ingram as his Guardian because Skyress retires herself. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders The main difference in this season is that all the original Battle Brawlers battle together as a team once again. Ren still appears at the end of NV, and is close friends with Marucho. However, instead of using his teammates to pretend to be Neathians, they simply are introduced as Gundalians and then wait for Fabia, Linus, and Captain Elright to inevitably appear to become their Neathian enemies. Shun still discovers the truth by his own means and then the Gundalians are all villains. Since all the Battle Brawler’s Guardians evolved, they all use Battle Gear. Preyas uses Gold Gigarth, Hydranoid uses Silver Lansor, Tigrerra uses Gold Battle Crusher, Gorem uses Copper Rock Hammer, Ingram uses Gold Swayther,and Drago uses Jetkor, Cross Buster, and Axator. Fabia, Linus, Jake, and Captain Elright are all Castle Knights. Their stories remain virtually the same, but all four of them show up to try and recruit the Battle Brawlers. Gundalia and Neathians are on the same planet, but are two opposing nations across a large ocean. This makes the whole Last City of Neathia thing make more sense. The Dark Bakugan lived under the earth in large caverns deep in the ground. Drago does not evolve into Titanium Dragonoid at the end of the season. He merely unlocks Titanium Dragonoid’s abilities from Code Eve. Also, there were not two original Bakugan Dragonoid and Dharaknoid. Drago and Dharak are both just very powerful Bakugan who happen to be enemies. For the most part, everything else is the same.